


Путь от любви|The path from love

by 14f



Series: tomarry_week [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Bodyswap, Cannibalism, Horcruxes, M/M, Magic, Other, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Survival, tomarry_week
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14f/pseuds/14f
Summary: #tomarry_weekДень первый. "Обмен телами".
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: tomarry_week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848103
Kudos: 2





	Путь от любви|The path from love

Это произошло на первом курсе.  
Гарри успел только мельком увидеть магический мир – и это была любовь с первого взгляда. Волшебство, друзья, свобода… даже известность, раздражающая и ненужная, казалась – спустя время – не такой уж и… неприятной. Однако, как это зачастую бывает, эта любовь, хоть и была взаимной, оказалась несчастливой.  
Или же это была судьба?  
Если бы он не провел долгие годы в затянутых густым мертвенным туманом албанских лесах, Гарри бы, наверное, смог бы однозначно сказать, что это. Или хотя бы предположить.  
Однако…  
Однако…  
Однако все случилось именно так, как случилось.  
Первой пришла растерянность. Еще минуту, секунду, мгновение назад он был в Хогвартсе. Стоял, грязный и испуганный, с ноющими содранными коленками, чувствуя и осознавая лишь конец и смутное жжение в районе желудка (наверняка то зелье, что «позволяло» пройти сквозь пламя к Зеркалу!..). Стоял перед теми, кого меньше всего ожидал увидеть в роли охотника за «философским чудом».  
Профессор Квирелл.  
И Воландеморт.  
Подумать только, тогда он боялся – то ли умереть, то ли поверить темному магу.  
А ведь он даже не успел почувствовать момент своего триумфа. Да что там, только на его осознание потребовались недели. Победа – тот условный финал встречи Мальчика, Который Выжил и самого ужасного темного мага столетия – на вкус была горько-сладкой. К сожалению, каждая минута, проведенная в одиночестве и раздумьях, наполненных запахами гниения и первозданной природы, делала этот вкус все более и более горьким.  
Пока он не стал настолько едким, что от одной только мысли о так называемом успехе Гарри не тянуло блевать.  
Так растерянность стала страхом.  
Воландеморт с гордостью вещал о том, что сумел выжить, когда его собственная магия предала его. «Меньше, чем дух?..» Ха! Он стал меньше, чем что-либо во Вселенной. Ничтожней. Незначительней. Сейчас Гарри знал это.  
И считал, что смерть была бы милосердием.  
Не сразу, нет. Сперва, поначалу, он обрадовался, как только осознал, что его вышвырнуло из тела что-то невообразимо, неизмеримо огромное, подцепило невидимым беспощадным крюком и швырнуло в мутный воздух, прямо в бесплотную, но ощущаемую субстанцию, которой стал Воландеморт. Распыленная в пространстве душа, идеальная материя. Он стал им. Поменялся с ним местами.  
Да, сперва он обрадовался.  
Он выжил. Опять выжил, сохранил свою жизнь!.. Каким-то чудом прикосновение рванувшего в его сторону духа Воландеморта не нанесло ему вреда. Относительно. Тогда ему еще не верилось, что все было на самом деле. Что это навсегда. Что это необратимо.  
Только потом, когда он представил Воландеморта, спящего рядом с Роном, укорачивающегося от подколок и поучений Гермионы, держащего его метлу… когда испугался, что никто-никто (даже директор!) не поймет, что произошло, что на этом, наверное, все и закончится…  
Тогда он словно прозрел.  
И подгоревшая остывшая яичница тети Петуньи и обноски Дадли перестали быть чем-то обидным или даже значительным.  
Гарри, конечно, говорил себе, что кто-нибудь заметит, что Гарри Поттера больше нет. Что он стал другим.  
Но страх спустя… годы? десятилетия? века?.. ожидания трансформировался в отчаяние, глухое, беспросветное и холодное, как нависающие над ним лесные скалы.  
Гарри не знал, куда, словно конец перерезанной натянутой резинки, отбросило то, что было «телом» Воландеморта – и его в нем. Не знал он и что должен был делать. Куда ползти?..  
Ползти.  
Двигаться оказалось тяжело. Вернее, он мог летать и довольно быстро, но лишь в пределах некоего круга, в центр которого был огромный старый тис и развалившаяся хижина. Но вне его границ его словно придавливала вниз вся тяжесть Земли, и продвинуться хотя бы на пару метров вперед было потрясающим достижением.  
А ведь Гарри нужно было есть.  
С водой проблем обычно не возникало. Морозной росы, что скапливалась по утрам на острых кончиках трав и листьев, было недостаточно, но ее хватало. А вот чтобы насытиться… Это тело было голодно всегда. Грибы, кора, зелень, ягоды – словом, все, что выглядело или напоминало еду в обычном ее понимании, немедленно и почти бессознательно поглощалось. Но этого было так мало…  
Животные и птицы, даже самые крохотные, инстинктивно боялись странную голодную тень. Они бросали раненных собратьев, оставляли на растерзание гнезда и норы и стремительно убегали прочь, едва только заподозрив его приближение.  
Обычно Гарри приходилось довольствоваться бесстрашными насекомыми.  
Он помнил, как случайно нашел молодого оленя. Совсем еще детеныш, он, почуяв приближение Гарри, попытался убежать вслед за своими братьями, и, неудачно перепрыгнув поваленное дерево, сломал заднюю ногу. Олененок жалобно кричал и плакал.  
В иной ситуации Гарри бы плакал вместе с ним.  
Отчаяние стало безразличием.  
И только Нагайна, женщина-змея, живущая в развалившейся от старости хижине, не дала безразличию превратить его в монстра. Хоть и не удержала от трансформации в хищника.  
Нагайна была человеком. Или змеей, считающей себя человеком. Гарри было все равно; змея для него стала единственным живым существом, что не убегало в страхе от него. Что выползла навстречу (правда, приветствуя «хозяина»-Воландеморта) и приносила часть своей добычи, когда у самого Гарри охота была неудачной. Она быстро догадалась, что вернулся вовсе не ее «хозяин». Однако, каким-то образом почуяв «детеныша», все равно осталась рядом.  
Наверное, она все же была когда-то человеком. Волшебницей.  
Или просто принадлежала какому-то чокнутому колдуну, любящему разговаривать со своей огромной ядовитой питомицей.  
Возможно, даже Воландеморту.  
Она рассказывала о магии. По вечерам, на сон грядущий, как сказку, забытую и искалеченную неверной памятью.  
Гарри не мог колдовать. Но слушать рассказы о теплом солнце и трусливых самцах было невообразимо скучно. Он, правда, не понимал и половину из того, что рассказывала Нагайна, а то, что понимал, понимал по-своему.  
Но этих знаний, жутких и старых, извращенных его неопытным мозгом и уставшей душой, хватило для следующего шага.  
Когда крыса внезапно превратилась в жалкого, трусливо лебезящего человечка, Гарри даже не удивился. Лишь отстраненно подумал, что теперь он, может быть, наестся. Хотя бы на час – или два. Человек-крыса хотел жить, но отчего-то называл его «милордом», а сам назывался «Хвостом» и «вашим самым верным слугой».  
И Гарри увидел шанс. Возможность.  
И почувствовал надежду, злую и горячечную.  
Хвост оказался ужасным слугой. Он был трусом, и трусом раздражающим, гадким. Он боялся того, что ожидало его вне этого леса. Он боялся и своего господина и его змею. Он, наверное, боялся даже самого себя. Боялся даже прикоснуться к свободной жизни.  
Желать зла кому бы то ни было было плохо. Очень плохо.  
Но если бы не нужда в помощи – даже такой, ведомой лишь страхом и лишенной воли, - он бы с удовольствием сожрал бы потроха Хвоста. Почему-то казалось, что даже в нем, даже в Воландеморте было больше человеческого, чем было в этом жалком человечке. Что-то было в нем такое, что внушало недоверие и неприязнь. На уровне инстинктов или интуиции.  
Хвост оказался ужасным слугой. Но он был неглуп и хитер, так что его помощь была кстати. К тому же, он умел колдовать.  
Гермиона, правда, творила волшебство лучше.  
Со временем даже такая неумелая ворожба Хвоста, совмещенная со скудными знаниями Гарри, полученными, в основном, от Нагайны, принесла свои плоды. Нет, Гарри больше не мог летать и перемещаться по собственному желанию в любом направлении – но у него было тело.  
Тело.  
Его подобие.  
Кости, обтянутые слабыми пучками мышц и тонкой, то и дело рвущейся кожей. Из мокрых трещин и язв сочился зеленоватый гной, и, если бы в этом сосуде было бы достаточно нервных окончаний, Гарри наверняка бы проводил бы дни в плаче и стонах боли. Но он едва мог даже шевелить немощными бесчувственными конечностями и говорить… выплевывать отдельные звуки, только усилием воли складываемые в слова. «Тело» крепло медленно и еще медленнее росло. Оно было только хрупкой надеждой, то и дело смываемой страхом. А вдруг Нагайна не вернется с охоты, вдруг Хвост задушит его во сне, вдруг слабое сердце, неровно сокращающееся под мягкими зародышами ребер и крошечных легких, остановиться...  
Он перестал ходить на охоту вообще. Эту заботу на себя взвалила Нагайна и – частично – Хвост. Он не вызывал доверия ни у одного из них.  
Однако все же смог оказаться по-настоящему полезен. Именно благодаря ему надежда стала уверенностью.  
Желать зла кому бы то ни было было плохо. Очень плохо.  
Еще хуже было причинять кому бы то ни было зло.  
Но Берта молчала. Вернее, она говорила, но говорила о совершенно бессмысленных вещах. Она не могла рассказать ничего о нем (Воландеморте, занявшем его тело) и тем более ничего не знала о его друзьях. Приходилось признать: это было все же к лучшему.   
Про Турнир Трех Волшебников Гарри даже никогда не слышал. Но ни Хвост, ни Берта особо не удивились расспросам (не то что бы у Джоркинс была бы даже возможность это сделать: Нагайна сдавливала ее тело все сильнее и если бы Гарри не следил бы, змея наверняка раздавила бы ее кости) и рассказали о нем все, что знали. Не только историю, к счастью. Когда, где, какие страны будут участвовать, даже то, какие испытания были предназначены его избранным Чемпионам.  
Да, Турнир, за которым наверняка будет следить чуть ли не весь магический мир, оказался еще одним подарком небес (хотя так называть Хвоста Гарри все равно отказывался, даже мысленно). Гарри успел решить, что лучшего момента, чтобы открыть ужасную правду о своей участи, просто и возникнуть не могло. Главное, привлечь внимание, а потом… упускать такой шанс было бы преступлением.  
Однако то, чем он являлся, мало было похоже на внушающего доверие человека, хоть и оказавшегося в крайне затруднительном положении. Повторять за Воландемортом не хотелось, но иного выхода Гарри не видел.  
В прочем, не сказать, чтобы у него получилось вселиться в Берту. Ее мозг и сознание оказались ожидаемо сложнее, чем у мелкой живности, в которую раньше «входил» Гарри. Находиться в ней было физически невозможно. И даже невыносимо. Может быть потому, что тело Воландеморта не было больше лишь сгущенной душой. Или же Гарри просто делал что-то принципиально не так. Но все же Берта смогла преподнести еще один сюрприз. Где-то в глубине ее памяти, спутанной и беспорядочной, в самом сердце этого хаоса Гарри ощутил ее страх и любопытство, разорванные на клочки, изуродованные чужим заклинанием. Она видела того, кто не должен был быть на свободе, - и этот кто-то мог оказаться действительно полезен.  
Так план пришлось пересмотреть. Спешно, под влиянием момента и внезапно нахлынувшего вдохновения, но, как потом оказалось, Гарри не просчитался.  
Барти Крауч, еще один затаившийся среди мирных жителей Пожиратель смерти, в отличие от Хвоста, был не только крайне полезен и совершенно безумен. Нет, он был поразительно умен и настолько озлоблен, что быстро сошелся с Гарри. Конечно, не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы представиться именем его господина. В отличие от Хвоста, который за полгода даже не догадался, что все это время прислуживал вовсе не Воландеморту, он быстро раскусил бы самозванца. И наверняка бы убил бы наглеца, посмевшего взять себе его имя.  
Поэтому Гарри сказал, что все, что он делает, он делает ради Воландеморта. Что Темный лорд сам дал ему эту миссию. Оказал честь занять его тело. И приказал создать новое.  
Он нес бред про материнскую защиту, кровь и магию, лишь отдаленно напоминающий «лекции» Нагайны. Он просто хотел вернуться. Вернуть себя – потому что только с приходом хвоста понял, насколько потерялся в лесу.  
Этого оказалось достаточно. К удивлению Гарри, который спешно раздумывал о запасном плане.  
Барти и в самом деле обладал блестящим умом. Только из тех крох информации, какими он владел, и из своей неиссякаемой ярости он создал идеальный план.   
К сожалению, Берту пришлось убить.  
К счастью, она оказалась не так уж дурна на вкус. А ее плоть придала Гарри сил для долгого путешествия.  
Предполагалась изначально, что Гарри каким-то образом сможет обмануть… всех. Что он и Воландеморт просто вновь поменяются местами. Просто вернутся в свои тела. Или что Гарри сможет каким-то образом испортить будущую оболочку Темного лорда. Как-то.  
Не вышло.  
Да и, глядя на то, как живо и ловко двигается Воландеморт в его уже совсем забытом и выросшем теле, как уверенно и мягко ступают его ноги в новеньких кроссовках, Гарри был полностью убежден, что такое существование, что вел он в последнее время, не должно познать ни одно живое существо.  
Даже Воландеморт.  
…Да и чем он сам лучше?.. Ведь можно было по-другому…  
Поэтому план Барти, его план, воплотился в жизнь.  
Гарри с наслаждением впился в свое-чужое лицо. В груди больно билось сердце, в глазах остро блестели слезы – и Поттер не хотел даже думать сейчас о том, что они могли видеть за эти года. Краем уха он слышал шевеление своих «соседей». Уголком глаза подмечал их силуэты.  
\- Милорд, - встал на одно колено Барти.  
\- Х-хозяин, - прохныкал Хвост, падая на колени и тщетно зажимая обрубок руки.  
Воландеморт прошел мимо них.  
\- Гарри, - мягко позвал он. – Взгляни на меня.  
Подбородок забывшегося, потерявшегося в своих ощущениях, забытых и прекрасных, Гарри приподняли чьи-то холодные цепкие пальцы, и он в отвращении отпрянул. Это его тело. Он ни за что не даст кому бы то ни было коснуться его снова.  
Это был Воландеморт. Глядя на его повисшую в воздухе руку, Гарри понял: а кто еще это мог быть? И, к своему удивлению, почувствовал облегчение. И долгожданное спокойствие.  
В конце концов, теперь это и его тело тоже.  
\- В каком-то смысле, - без тени улыбки согласился Воландеморт – и Гарри понял, что сказал это вслух. Ну, или Воландеморт просто прочитал его мысли. – Тебе стоит отдохнуть, душа моя. Барти сказал, что вы остановились в поместье моего папаши. Ступай в дом. Нагайна присмотрит за тобой.  
Гарри нахмурился. Он не знал, что ему следовало делать. Это был словно… ступор.  
Чего-то не хватало.  
Что-то было не так.  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо, - Воландеморт растянул свой безгубый рот в подобии улыбки.  
Все будет хорошо.  
Гарри слабо кивнул и, неловко переступая слишком длинными и неудобными ногами, шатаясь и то и дело спотыкаясь, побрел в дом.  
Все будет хорошо.


End file.
